1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having an improved latching means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector assembly is usually required to establish a electrical connection between a pair of printed circuit boards and in some time positioned on a electronic device, such as a hard disk drive. Such connector usually comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing. In traditional manner, a plurality of bolts and a plurality of nuts are employed to lock the connector with an electronic device. In assembly, the plurality of terminals are assembled into the insulating housing. The plurality of bolts pass a plurality of corresponding screws defined in the hard disk drive, and then the plurality of nuts are assembled with the bolts.
However, said configuration of the electrical connector has several defects in many ways. Such as space-consuming against the miniature trend, complicated to be manufactured, inefficient in assembling.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.